


Merlí

by scofikey



Category: Merlí (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Català
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 05:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scofikey/pseuds/scofikey
Summary: La distància els havia separat quan més a prop estaven l’un de l’altre. El Bruno havia pres la decisió de marxar a Roma i el Pol no havia tingut més remei que acceptar la seva voluntat. Al capdavall, ell no hi tenia cap dret a ficar-s’hi.





	Merlí

1.

El Merlí necessita un trasplantament de medul·la. Ell no vol que se sàpiga, però la Gina sospita que li amaga alguna cosa; fa temps que no parla i li ha demanat d'anar a viure junts. Sembla un altre home.

Una trucada de l’hospital, al gener, li confirma el diagnòstic: el Merlí té càncer.

La Gina, que des que ho sap no ha parat de plorar, s'eixuga les llàgrimes en veure passar el Gerard davant seu.

―Hola fill ―diu, amb un fil de veu.

El noi aixeca el cap, però segueix caminant, capficat en vés a saber què.

―Gerard, espera ―diu ella.― Has parlat amb el Bruno?

―No ―respon el noi, més pendent del mòbil que de la seva mare.― Per què?

―El Merlí el troba a faltar i he pensat que potser és bona idea que vingui a l’aniversari, no creus?

―Mama, el Bruno ara viu a Roma. No pots trucar i esperar que torni només perquè el seu pare el troba a faltar.

―No és això.

―I llavors què és? Collons, mama. Només fa un mes que ha marxat. Si el Merlí té ganes de veure el Bruno, que agafi un vol i es deixi d'històries.

―El Merlí aviat farà cinquanta anys ―li explica la Gina amb paciència―. He pensat que li agradaria tenir a prop el seu fill en un dia tan especial. 

―Mira que ets pesada.

―Gerard, ja n'hi ha prou! Dona'm el telèfon.

―Està bé. Però la trucada la pagues tu, oi?

―Sí, però no l’hi digues al Merlí. Vull que sigui una sorpresa.

 I així és com el Bruno torna a Barcelona.

La sorpresa se l’endú només baixar de l’avió: cinc trucades perdudes de la Gina, dos del Gerard, una de la Tània i una altra del Pol.

Un missatge de l’Ivan Blasco el fa engegar les alarmes.

«Estem a l’hospital provincial»

―Merda.

2.

El Bruno no ha entès mai la relació del seu pare amb l’Ivan. Des d'un punt de vista filosòfic, es podria dir que actuen com a mestre i deixeble, però a la pràctica, actuen com si fossin amics. I això no és normal. Però la normalitat li provoca urticària al seu pare. Així que, en veure l'Ivan a la sala d'espera, el Bruno s’hi acosta, arrossegant l’equipatge, amb un nus a la gola.

―Què ha passat? ―pregunta.

―El Merlí s’ha desmaiat a la sala de professors.

―L’has vist? ―l'interroga, amoïnat.

―No m’han deixat. Estan fent-li proves.

Tots dos es pregunten què hi deu haver passat. El Bruno pensa que potser la Gina en sap alguna cosa.

―On és la Gina? ―demana.

―S’ha marejat i ha baixat amb el Geri i la Tània a la cafeteria.

―I tu no has anat?

―El Pol i jo hem preferit quedar-nos. Allà no hi fèiem res.

El Pol. Un mes sencer pensant en ell, i ara que pot veure’l, se n’oblida gràcies al seu pare. Fantàstic.

―On és el Pol? 

―Ha anat al lavabo.

El Bruno aixeca els ulls del terra i mira cap al lavabo. De sobte, s'obre la porta i hi ha el Pol, amb una caçadora negra. No ha canviat gens. Segueix tan guapo com sempre.

El Bruno se’l mira de dalt a baix i somriu tímidament. El Pol se’l mira de reüll, estreny la mandíbula i s’hi acosta.

―Bruno ―diu, i l'abraça. Les mans van directes al clatell. La distància ja no hi és.

 

 3.

La distància els havia separat quan més a prop estaven l’un de l’altre. El Bruno havia pres la decisió de marxar a Roma i el Pol no havia tingut més remei que acceptar la seva voluntat. Al capdavall, ell no hi tenia cap dret a ficar-s’hi.

Des que el Bruno havia marxat, només havien parlat una o dues vegades per Whatsapp. El Bruno li havia preguntat com estaven les coses amb la Tània, i el Pol, com sempre, havia canviat de tema: «Has follat molt a Roma, o què?» «Pol...» «Què?» «No comencis, sisplau» «Ok».

―M’has trobat a faltar? ―pregunta ara el Bruno, mentre s’abracen a l’hospital, sota l’atenta mirada de l’Ivan.

El Pol fingeix rumiar la resposta.

―No creguis ―diu després d’una estona, amb els ulls brillants.

L’Ivan es mou ràpidament quan veu passar el metge del Merlí.

―Com està? Ja li han fet les proves? ―pregunta, amb el Bruno i el Pol al darrere.

―Sí ―respon el metge, d’uns quaranta anys, amb els cabells arrissats― Sou familiars del pacient?

―Sóc el seu fill ―diu el Bruno.

―D’acord, has de saber que està bé, però l’hem d’ingressar fins que trobem un donant compatible.

Els nois se’l miren amb els ulls com a plats.

―Un donant? ―pregunta, alarmat.

―Sí, no ho saps? El teu pare necessita un trasplantament de medul·la ―explica el metge amb tranquil·litat.

El Bruno es fa groc com un ciri.

 

4.

La notícia s’escampa com una reguera de pólvora per l’institut. Els rumors creixen ràpidament i fins i tot hi ha qui atribueix el fet que el Bruno hagi tornat a la delicada salut del seu pare.

L’Ivan es comporta com un imbècil i arremet contra qualsevol que es preocupi per ell. L’únic capaç de calmar-lo és l’Oliver. 

El Gerard tampoc no està bé. El Merlí i ell es van discutir abans de fer-se pública la notícia. Ell no sabia que el Merlí estava malalt i li va retreure que no estigués més per ell i per la seva mare després que el Bruno hagués marxat. Si hagués sabut com acabaria tot, potser no ho hauria fet. O potser sí. Vés a saber.

El cas és que ningú sembla estar bé. La Gina, que des que es va separar del pare del Gerard no havia fet servir un mocador, ara plora tots els dies. Es debat contínuament entre alertar la mare del Merlí o deixar que sigui ell qui prengui la decisió.

I finalment hi ha el Bruno, que és plenament conscient de la gravetat de l’assumpte, però sembla el més optimista de tots.

―Com estàs? ―li pregunta la Tània després d’abraçar-lo a l’hospital.

―Bé. Els metges diuen que l’han d’ingressar fins que aparegui un donant compatible, però crec que no caldrà esperar molt.

―Vols dir que no?

―Estic pendent de fer-me les proves ―explica.

La Tània assenteix.

―T’estimo ―diu, i l'abraça més fort.

 

5.

Unes hores més tard, quan tothom ha marxat i només queden la Gina, el Bruno i el Pol, aquest li pregunta al Bruno si vol que l’acompanyi a casa a deixar la maleta.

―Deus estar cansat del viatge ―afegeix, preocupat.

―La veritat és que m’agradaria descansar una mica, però no sé si és bona idea deixar la Gina sola.

―Només seran unes hores ―diu el Pol ―. Demà a primera hora del matí hi serem aquí una altra vegada.

―Està bé ―cedeix―, però deixa’m parlar amb ella.

El Pol obeeix i la Gina accepta de seguida.

―Ja t’ho he dit abans, que marxessis. Aquí no ens hi podem quedar tots.

El Bruno li dóna les gràcies i li promet que la propera vegada es quedarà ell a fer nit.

―Au, vés. Descansa.

―Bona nit.

―Bona nit, Bruno.

El Pol l'acompanya a casa.


End file.
